Joan Marie Laurer
Joan Marie "Joanie" Laurer (Rochester, 27 de diciembre de 1970), más conocida como Chyna, es una actriz pornográfica y una luchadora profesional semi-retirada estadounidense. Antigua culturista, es especialmente conocida por su carrera con la World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment entre 1997 y 2001. También es conocida por sus apariciones en la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Entre sus logros destaca un reinado como Campeona Femenina de la WWE, dos reinados como Campeona Intercontinental de la WWE. primera y hasta el momento, la unica mujer en haber obtenido dicho titulo, ser la primera mujer en haber entrado en un Royal Rumble en la historia, siendo Beth Phoenix la segunda y Kharma la tercera aparte de ser la primera y única mujer hasta el momento que ha participado en el King of the Ring. Infancia Joan Marie Laurer nació el 27 de diciembre de 1970 en Rochester, Nueva York sus padres son Janet y Joe Laurer. Tenía dos hermanos mayores: Janet y Sonny. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella tenía aproximadamente cuatro años, Laurer tuvo tres diferentes padrastros y una madrastra. Según Laurer, su primer padrastro amenazó con suicidarse y su padre biológico, una vez apuñaló accidentalmente a su madre en el muslo con un cuchillo para pan, en su hogar había problemas de alcoholismo. De 1973 a 1983, Joanie Laurer, sus hermanos y su madre se mudaron varias veces. Cuando era niña, Laurer aprendió a tocar tanto el violín como el violonchelo. En el séptimo grado, Laurer fue abusada sexualmente por un profesor mucho mayor, que trabajaba en su escuela. A los trece años, mientras asistía a la Escuela Secundaria Penfield, Laurer comenzó a vomitar después de las comidas. Se fue de casa a los dieciséis años después de que su madre tratara de obligarla a ir a un centro de rehabilitación de drogas, en lugar de irse a vivir con su padre biológico. Ese mismo año comenzó a trabajar fuera. Debido a que los músculos de su estómago eran muy fuertes, no sintió los dolores que le producía un tumor en los ovarios. Terminó su último año de escuela en un instituto de España. Asistió a la Universidad de Tampa, donde se graduó en 1992 en Literatura Española. Durante la universidad, fue violada por dos hombres después de emborracharse en una fiesta. También estudió francés y alemán. Laurer puede hablar cualquiera de estos idiomas. Fue miembro del ROTC y se desempeñó como asesora en las residencias estudiantiles de su universidad. Inicialmente quería utilizar su conocimiento en lenguas extranjeras para trabajar para la Oficina Federal de Investigaciones o Drug Enforcement Administration. Posteriormente se unió al Cuerpo de Paz y fue asignada a Guatemala. Después regresó del extranjero, donde desempeñó oficios como: camarera en un club de striptease, cantante en una banda y trabajadora en una línea de chat. A sus 20 años, mientras vivía en los Cayos de Florida, Laurer tomó una clase de seis semanas como asistente de vuelo. En el camino hacia su primer vuelo, sufrió un accidente de auto y pasó cuatro días en el hospital. Se fracturó el tobillo, la nariz y se lesionó la espalda, además sufrió algunas laceraciones faciales. Después de recuperarse del accidente, su hermana Kathy Laurer, la ayudó a conseguir un trabajo vendiendo beepers y ambas trabajaron como bailarinas del vientre. Después de la universidad, Laurer comenzó a participar regularmente en competiciones de fitness. En 1996, Laurer compitió a nivel regional de la Ciudad de Nueva York en la competición Fitness América. Debido a su gran tamaño, comparada con otras mujeres, terminaba en último lugar. Vida personal Los implantes de mama de Laurer fueron hechos a la medida para ella, después de que sus primeros implantes se rompieron durante un evento de lucha libre. Se había quejado también a su cirujano plástico de que sus implantes no se ajustaba a su marco en la forma en que desea. Implantes personalizados, Laurer se convirtió en el modelo de la década de 2000 Chyna, un modelo de implante de mama ya comercializados a un gran mercado de culturistas femeninas. Laurer afirma haber pagado 6.000 $ por ellos. Desde 1996 hasta 2000, el compañero luchador de Laurer, Paul "Triple H" Levesque. En un principio ellos ocultaron su relación a sus compañeros de trabajo porque Laurer sentía que la gente podría pensar que "Se había dormido en su camino a la cima". El dúo también vivieron juntos durante algún tiempo a partir de 2003. Sin embargo, ella tuvo una tumultuosa relación con el luchador Sean Waltman. Fueron pareja por un período en el año 2003, rompieron, y luego se comprometieron de nuevo, un patrón que continuó durante los próximos dos años. En 2004, Laurer y Waltman hicieron un video sexual. Ansioso por repetir un éxito, la compañía que lanzó la cinta de Paris Hilton "Famoso sexo". Obtuvo el material de Laurer y Waltman, editado y lanzado bajo el nombre de una Noche en China. El video vendió más de 100.000 copias, tanto con Laurer, Waltman y ganaron una cuota de las ganancias. Laurer, sin embargo, mantiene que no gana ningún dinero de las ganancias. En enero de 2005, Laurer fue arrestado por asalto doméstico después de que supuestamente tratando de vencer Waltman. Ella afirma que él era abusivo con ella durante su relación. En una edición de febrero 2007 el programa de radio Bubba the Love Sponge, Sean Waltman afirmó que Laurer también Había salido con Ed "Brutus Beefcake" Leslie. El 8 de febrero de 2007 (la fecha de la muerte de Anna Nicole Smith), una visiblemente molesta Laurer apareció en Larry King Live, para hablar acerca de su difunta amiga. En el programa, Laurer afirmó que ella "sabía que iba a pasar" por la forma en que los medios habían ridiculizado a Smith, y estableció paralelismos entre la situación de Ana y la suya propia. La esposa del director general de Trim Spa, Monique Goen, sin embargo, afirmó que Smith no consideraba a Laurer como una amiga. Después de salir de la WWF, Laurer no pudo utilizar el nombre "Chyna" por su marca comercial. Por lo tanto, comenzó a utilizar el nombre de "Chynna Doll" en apariciones públicas. En noviembre de 2007, Laurer presentó documentos para cambiar su nombre legalmente a Chyna. Laurer también ha tenido problemas con drogas. Afirmó que su vida estuvo "fuera de control" cuando rodaba películas pornográficas. En enero de 2005, Sean Waltman dijo que ella estaba luchando contra las drogas y la adicción al alcohol, así como las enfermedades mentales. Días después de la disputa interna entre Waltman y Laurer, se informó en el New York Post que ella se había desnudado y se lanzó en una pecera en un club nocturno de Nueva York. Ese mismo mes, hizo otra aparición en el Show de Howard Stern, donde fue arrastrando sus palabras. En el programa, ella afirma que no quiere usar más drogas, pero dijo que si hay una línea de cocaína que este en frente de ella, ella lo haría. Después de su aparición, entró en un centro especializado en ayudar a las personas con depresión, y decidió dejar de beber. A principios de 2008, Laurer apareció en el reality show de VH1 Celebrity Rehab con el Dr. Drew, pero ella afirmó en el programa que ella no se consideraba adicta. El 27 de diciembre de 2008, Laurer fue trasladada de urgencia al hospital después de su fiesta de cumpleaños, donde se encontró desmayada con cortes en los brazos. Laurer tiene una relación tensa con su familia. La última vez que vio a su madre fue a la edad de dieciséis años, y ella afirma que su padre nunca superó su decisión de no unirse al FBI. Ella también alega que su padre sacó varios préstamos estudiantiles en su nombre y sin su conocimiento, dejándola con 40.000 dólares en deuda. En un episodio de Celebrity Rehab con el Dr. Drew en 2008, Laurer afirmó tener una mala relación con todos los miembros de su familia, incluyendo a sus hermanos. En septiembre de 2010 Laurer fue hospitalizada después de una sobredosis de medicamentos para dormir. Debido a la película pornográfica que filmo con Vivid Entertainment("Another Night in China"), le impidieron seguir trabajando para TNA, por lo tanto, continúo haciendo más pornografía para Vivid. En Enero del 2012 escribió un largo texto en twitter en contra de Vince McMahon, X-Pac y la WWE, declarando que le hacían la vida imposible. Mas tarde, en Mayo, se hizo una cirugía plástica en el rostro. El 18 de Mayo de 2012, en la "Exxotica Expo" mientras promocionaba la parodia pornográfica de "The Avengers" producida por Vivid, sufrió tres desmayos, por lo cual fue Hospitalizada. Después de no tener noticias sobre Chyna en un tiempo, el 25 de Marzo del 2013, declaró por twitter que se encontraba en "buenos términos" con la WWE: “Actualmente estoy en buenos términos con WWE y lo mantengo de esa manera. Hablé con Vince McMahon y una Exaltación al WWE Hall of Fame podría ocurrir en un futuro cercano." Actualmente se encuentra dando clases de inglés en Japón. Carrera Circuito Independiente Joanie Laurer comenzó su entrenamiento y formación como púgil en la escuela de lucha libre de Killer Kowalski en Malden, Massachusetts. Su primer combate fue en 1995, contra un luchador masculino vestido de mujer. Mientras asistía a la escuela, ella trabajó para varias empresas independientes de lucha libre como Joanie Lee. Algunas de sus primeras luchas fueron planeadas por The Fabulous Moolah. Laurer se reunió con la World Wrestling Federation (WWF), con superestrellas como Paul Levesque y Shawn Michaels, después de un espectáculo en 1996. Después de ver las cintas de sus combates, decidieron llevarla a la WWF como guardaespaldas. Vince McMahon, el dueño de la WWF, inicialmente se oponía a que Joanie se uniera a la compañía porque no creía que la audiencia creyera que una mujer fuera capaz de vencer a los luchadores (hombres). A la espera de una decisión por parte de la WWF, Laurer fue abordada por la World Championship Wrestling (WCW), la cual le propuso ser el único miembro mujer dentro del New World Order (NWO). Al principio aceptó el ofrecimiento, pero después lo rechazó cuando Shane McMahon, el hijo de Vince McMahon, le informó que estaba a punto de ser contratada por la WWF. Kowalski, su ex entrenador, sostuvó que fue él, quien consiguió la contratación de Laurer en la WWF tras presentarla a McMahon y mencionarle el interés manifestado por la WCW hacia su ex pupila. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (1997-2001) 1997-1998 Vince McMahon más tarde cambió de opinión al contratar a Laurer, y ella hizo su debut en la WWF el 16 de febrero de 1997 en el show de In Your House 13: Final Four; su personaje surgio como si fuera una planta en uno de los asientos de la primera fila, mientras ella asfixiaba a Marlena, Goldust estaba sobre el ring con Triple H. Su función original en la empresa era ser el brazo ejecutor y guardaespaldas de Triple H, más tarde realizaría las mismas funciones dentro del stable D-Generation X (en el cual se incluyó también a Sean "X-Pac" Waltman). Frecuentemente ayudaba a Triple H (en ese entonces, un villano y luchador rudo con una carrera prometedora) a ganar sus combates al interferir en las luchas y dar un golpe en la parte baja de la ingle de sus rivales, ganando de esta forma con trampas los combates. Más tarde fue presentada como "Chyna", su nombre surgió como el resultado de un juego de palabras; la porcelana fina (fine china) es delicada y frágil, contrastando fuertemente con su personaje (de mujer fuerte y ruda). Sin embargo, fuera de la pantalla, los luchadores masculinos se mostraron al principio vacilantes en permitir que se mostrará en la pantalla a una mujer con más fuerza que ellos. En enero de 1999, Chyna fue la trigésima participante en el Royal Rumble, convirtiéndose en la primera mujer en participar en este tipo de lucha. Un día después del Royal Rumble, Chyna paso a convertirse en villana al traicionar a Triple H y aliarse con sus enemigos Vince McMahon y Kane. Laurer hizo equipo con Kane en el pago por evento Masacre en San Valentin, enfrentándose a sus antiguos aliados X-Pac y Triple H. En WrestleMania XV, Chyna se volvió contra Kane al ayudar a Triple H a ganar el combate, pareciendo reunirse nuevamente con DX. Sin embargo, esa misma noche Chyna y Triple H se volvieron en contra de DX cuando ayudaron a Shane McMahon a derrotar a su compañero de equipo X-Pac. De esta forma, el dúo pasó a formar parte de las filas de The Corporation y posteriormente a The Corporate Ministry un stable dirigido por Shane McMahon. Tras la disolución de The Corporate Ministry, Chyna se mantuvo al lado de Triple H. 1999-2000 En junio de 1999, Chyna fue la primera mujer en calificar para el torneo King of the Ring. También fue la primera mujer en luchar contra el número uno por el Campeonato de la WWF, pero terminó por ceder su lugar a Mick Foley antes del SummerSlam de agosto. Ese mismo año, durante su larga disputa contra Jeff Jarrett, Laurer se convirtió de nuevo en la favorita de los fanáticos. En Unforgiven, tuvo un combate por el Campeonato Intercontinental contra Jarrett, en el cual perdió. El 17 de octubre, derrotó a Jarrett por el título en No Mercy, en el que sería el último combate de Jeff dentro de la WWF; de esta forma Chyna paso a convertirse en la primera y única mujer en ganar el Campeonato Intercontinental. También obtuvo los servicios de su valet, Miss Kitty. Laurer afirma que Jarrett exigió (y recibió) $ 300.000 de Vince McMahon para perder el título limpiamente ante una mujer. Su contrato había expirado el 16 de octubre, y por lo tanto Jarrett no estaba obligado por el contrato para aparecer en el pago por evento No Mercy. Si no hubiera aparecido, le hubieran llovido criticas a la WWF por falsa publicidad, y se habría roto la sucesión de los títulos. En ese entonces Chyna luchó contra Chris Jericho por el cinturón, derrotándolo en Survivor Series, pero perdió su título ante él en Armageddon. Los dos se enfrentaron de nuevo en un combate el 28 de diciembre en SmackDown, el cual tuvo un final polémico, al acabar ambos luchadores acostados uno sobre el otro. Como resultado, la figura de autoridad en ese momento representada por Stephanie McMahon tomó la decisión de declarlos co-campeones. En el Royal Rumble, Jericho y Chyna defendieron su título contra Hardcore Holly en una triple amenaza, combate utilizado para definir quien sería el Campeón Intercontinental, el cual ganó Jericho. Posteriormente, Laurer se unió brevemente a Jericho en varias ocasiones. A finales del año 2000, empezo un feudo con la luchadora Ivory, la cual las llevo a pactar una lucha por el título femenil (WWE Women's Championship). 2001 El 21 de enero de 2001 en Royal Rumble salió derrotada, Ivory cubrió a Chyna después de que Chyna se desplomara al aplicarle mal un "Back Handspring Elbow". Después de la lucha, Chyna fue llevada de inmediato a una ambulancia de guardia, pero finalmente el 1 de abril de 2001 en WrestleMania X-Seven en un combate breve, derroto a Ivory ganando por primera vez, el Campeonato Femenino de la WWF, Chyna cubrió a Ivory después de aplicarle un "Gorilla Press Slam". En ese mismo año Chyna se enfoco más en la división femenina luchando en Raw, como en Smackdown obteniendo la victoria en todos los combates, defendio su título femenil (Women's Championship), el cual logró retener ante Divas como Ivory, Molly Holly, Trish Stratus y Lita. El 20 de mayo de 2001 en Judgment Day fue el combate final en la carrera de Chyna dentro de la WWF, en donde derroto a Lita, después de aplicarle un "Powerbomb" retirándose como campeona. Lita fue la primera Diva en durar más de cuatro minutos frente a Chyna en ese entonces. En realidad Laurer abandono la WWF al no querer renovar su contrato. Varios meses después de que ella ya no saliera por television, Jim Ross más tarde confirmó que ella no fue despedida, que mas bien se había ido por motivos personales. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / TNA (2011) El 9 de mayo de 2011 (transmitido el 12 de mayo) en Impact!, Chyna hizo su primera aparición tras diez años de ausencia en la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, revelándose como la amante de Kurt Angle (Kayfabe) en su feudo contra Jeff y Karen Jarrett. Tres días después, participó en Sacrifice junto a Angle contra los Jarrett, lucha que ganaron después de que forzara a rendirse a Karen con un "Ankle Lock". Carrera pornográfica En 2004 Chyna protagonizó su primera película pornográfica "1 Night in China" acompañada en ese entonces por su pareja el también luchador Sean Waltman (X-Pac). Ésta fue distribuida por Red Light District Video. En 2006 realiza su segunda película, "Another Night in China" también con Waltman y también distribuida por Red Light District Video. En 2011 Chyna protagonizó su tercera película pornográfica "Backdoor to Chyna" para Vivid Entertainment Group. En 2012 Chyna interpretó a She-Hulk en la película Avengers porn parody xxx para Vivid Entertainment Group. En lucha Movimientos finales *Pedigree (Double underhook facebuster) - Adoptado de Triple H *Spear - Adoptado de Goldberg *Sleeper slam *Gorilla press slam *Powerbomb *DDT *Chyna Lock (Ankle lock) - (Adoptado por Kurt Angle) Movimientos de firma *Sitout jawbreaker *Kneeling low blow punch *Handspring back elbow smash *Gorilla press drop, sometimes into a slam *Running front powerslam *Testicular claw *Hurricanrana, sometimes to an oncoming opponent *Spear *Diving crossbody *Superplex *Swinging neckbreaker Luchadores dirigidos *Triple H *Eddie Guerrero *Billy Gunn *Chris Jericho *Kane *The Kat *Shane McMahon *Shawn Michaels *Road Dogg *Lita *Debra *X-Pac Campeonatos y logros World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE *WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 veces) *WWE Women´s Championship (1 vez) Galeria Escribe aquí la segunda sección de tu artículo. Categoría:TNA Categoría:TNA Aluminio